1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive rooftop tent, and more particularly, to an automotive rooftop tent that can be easily pitched by automatically unfolding and expanding when an expandable plate is pulled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as economic and life levels are improved and various leisure activities become known through the media, leisure culture has been rapidly popularized and various leisure articles has been developed. With an increase of an interest in camping in the leisure activities, a demand for camping products is increasing.
However, most camping products have been imported from companies in foreign countries where camping has been developed first, so it is difficult to obtain camping products suitable for the domestic environment. In particular, a trailer of automotive camping products is in great demand in foreign countries, but it is not suitable for camping in our country because spaces for parking are insufficient and places for camping are usually areas around mountains. Accordingly, in the domestic automotive camping products, there is a rise in demand for a rooftop tent instead of a trailer.
A rooftop tent is a tent that is mounted on the roof of a vehicle to be used like a movable house. Since the rooftop tent is mounted on the roof of a vehicle, unlike a trailer or a camping car, it does not require a specific parking space is not influenced by the configuration of the ground. Further, it is inexpensive relative to a trailer or a camping car, so it has been increasingly popularized in recent years.
FIG. 6 is a diagram illustrating an automotive rooftop tent of the related art (see Korean Patent No. 0578742, titled “Tent mounted on a roof of vehicle” published on Jun. 17, 2005).
Referring to FIG. 6, according to the automotive rooftop tent 1 of the related art, an upper case 2 is lifted and only the space between the upper case 2 and a lower case 3 is used. The rooftop tent has a problem with usability for family camping, because the number of people who can use the tent is limited due to the narrow internal space.
So, rooftop tents with a large internal space have been developed, but they have not been popularized because they are difficult to pitch and complicated in structure. (see Korean Patent No. 0097136, titled “Tent mounted on a roof of vehicle”, published on Sep. 2, 2013, 2014).